Prussia's Knighthood Reign
by Cherry82
Summary: In the aftermath of Germania's death, young Prussia must carry on with life, and become a strong on his own. Separated from his brother, the little nation must take on a new role, as part of the Teutonic Knights. (Personal note...this is my AU take on what happened with Prussia in the Teutonic Knights. Added names, settings, and actions are made up. Credit to Hidekaz Himaruya.)
1. Two Lonely Nations

It had been a devastated loss, unexpected and surprising, though Germania had done what he could to prepare his two sons, there was no way to prepare the boys for his parting. Gilbert had been in shock for the first few days, sobbing, and quiet, but then he realized that he had to take care of his little brother. It was now up to him to be the one in charge now, and feed and provide for himself and Ludwig. He was the man of the house and tried his best to do as his Vati had done, but it had turned out much harder than he imagined it could ever be. Both children had had a little ceremony for their deceased father, laying flowers on the patch of earth they had found him. Gilbert had also went to his Vati's room and grabbed the Ancient nation's sword. He lugged it and laid it on the makeshift grave. Looking to his brother, he sniffled.

"V-Vati would have been proud of us Ludie...um, actually...Ja, he was proud of us...and *hic* I miss him." Gilbert wiped his eyes, and then choked a little, and put his arm around the little nation. "Come...let's go inside, its cold out here, and I am hungry and I have to feed Gilbird."

When their father had passed away, little by little the livestock that were around the cottage had either been killed off by larger animals, or died from improper care. Gilbert had managed to save one of the eggs that a hen had laid, and it sprung a chick. He named it after himself, and vowed to take care. The little chick seemed comfortable living atop the little nation's head. Within a couple of weeks, the house was in utter shambles and they were running short on food, Gilbert was in the kitchen trying to start a fire, but with no hot coals it was very hard. Ludwig sat in a daze, sitting at the table, looking over to Gilbert. He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. The loss at been hard, and now with the time had past, and being told by his brother that he needed to be strong, there was a sense of nothing. Nothing mattered. Though he felt a little stronger, as he had seen Gilbert completely lose it, and break down. The boys needed to be strong. As he was now a little older than he had been in past, he got down from the chair, and stood by his brother's side.

"Do you need help Gilbie? I...I don't know what I can do...but...um...he always said...*sniff* that I should help you..." Prussia was trying hard with the flint in his fingers and hands were sooty from trying and he even had soot streaked on his face. he shook his head and frowned.

"Nein, its too dangerous for you to play with the fire. I will get it in a moment...why don't you see if that miserable chicken has laid an egg yet?" Gilbert huffed a little. Gilbird made some peeping noises, and Gilbert shook his head. "Nein Gilbird, its nothing against you!"

The chickens had been scattered by a fox a few days ago and they had only managed to save one, and it was a rooster not a hen. Prussia didn't know the difference, and just kept hoping an egg would magically appear in the hen house soon. Ludwig nodded his head. He wanted to stay and help, but it was best just to leave the nation be. Gilbert would figure it out eventually. Without saying a word, Ludwig walked from his brother, and walked outside. There was a briskness about the air. He breathed in, and kept his chin up. He knew Vati was looking down at them, or so he hoped. He walked to the chicken coop, and saw the stubborn rooster. It stared at him, and did not do anything but glare. He walked over, and poked his hand around, but all he got was a peck here and there.

"Ah, oh you stupid bird!" He grappled at his stomach, and then stuck his tongue out. "Fine...we will starve!" The nation left the coop, and walked back into the house, slamming the door. "Gilbie! It didn't do anything but peck at me. What are we going to do? I miss...I miss Vati Gilbert, we are stuck...we have no other choice...what about...*gulp* our cousins?"

Prussia had managed to get a small smoldering flame going when he heard his younger brother come in and he was trying hard to hold things together.

"NEIN! We are FINE bruder! We can do things just fine on our own. W-We just need to, um...get things organized!" He said trying hard to sound in charge, but this was so much harder and he wiped a hand over his brow streaking his face again with the soot, he sat down heavily. "What have we got left in the apple barrel? Surely there is a few shriveled apples left." He said standing up pulling at his filthy tunic.

Ludwig heard his brother shouting, and he knew this was the nation being strong. He ran over to the barrel, and looked in. Sure enough, there were a few apples left, some slightly shriveled, and a core or two. The rats might have gotten into it. He reached in, grunting slightly, and pulled them out, with a less than satisfied look upon his face.

"Eh...here bruder..." He walked over, holding out his hands. He was starving, but it was the only thing they could do. "Maybe we could kill the rooster? You still have that dagger...um...the one he gave you?" Prussia pressed his lips together.

"Nein...we cant kill him. He is the only chicken we got, and if we kill him, how can we have more chickens if we kill the only one we have!" Prussia sighed heavily and took the apple and bit into it and frowned, it was mushy, and terrible. The young nation stood up grabbing at the dagger he had on the table he had been using it to cut the last of the bread, when he heard something, sounds of someone approaching the cottage on a horse, or horses. He quickly made a motion to his brother. "Ludwig...hide...we have to be careful! It could be robbers!"

Ludwig was about to object, but heeding to his brother's warning, he quickly hid. No one knew where they were, and the house was their only protection. The little nation started to get very upset and scared. He saw his brother arm himself with the dagger, and he got by the table, kneeling down by the chair.

"Oh Gilbert...I am scared...who could be here?" His eyes starting to water. Prussia crept toward the door, with his dagger at the ready. He would be brave, and he would defend the house and protect his bruder the way his Vati had taught him. He trembled and reached for the door knob and pulled it open prepared to kill the attacking invader. Ludwig watched as his brother opened the door, and as it opened, the little one gasped. It was the last nation they had expected it to be.

"Guten Tag dearest cousins..." Ludwig looked and in walked their cousin Austria, or cousin Roddy as the little one had called him when he was little. However when the nation walked in, he was different. He was older, bigger...the years had made him into a grown teenager nation of maybe at least eighteen. Ludwig got up.

"Roddy?...what are you doing here?" Austria strolled in, wearing only the best silk blue suit one had ever seen, a white ruffled collar, and some black shiny shoes. He also had a pearly while smile, and his spectacles gleaming with a shine.

"I have come to rescue Ludwig from this desolate filth...I know my dearest departed Onkel would not want you both in this disarray...come..." Prussia saw his brother going toward Austria and he blocked the way arms out and started pushing Ludwig behind him as if to protect him.

"NEIN! We don't need your help, w-we are doing just fine. So you just...just go back where you came from Roddy!" Prussia said defensively, like heck he was going to have his snooty cousin try and lord it over them, not matter how desolate the two got he would never stoop to this level. "You get out now before I slice you up and cook you for breakfast.

Roderich looked to Prussia, and he slightly scoffed. He knew his cousin was only trying to protect Ludwig, and he just shook his head. Walking over, and pushing aside the nation with merely his hand, he walked past Prussia.

"Uh...Gilbert, this is not your choice. I have come to collect my little cousin where a much better life awaits him, you on the other hand...I knew you would be troublesome. Nothing has changed with you, except your attitude...hmmmph. Regardless of what you want, I am taking Ludwig...but there are some gentleman that can help you." Austria cleared his throat. "The Order of the Teutonic Knights...if you would be so inclined..." Prussia was agape, he couldn't believe the audacity of his cousin.

"HOW DARE you just waltz in here and decide something without even consulting me! I wont ALLOW IT IT!" Gilbert screamed and grabbed at Ludwig to keep him away from Austria. "You cannot take Ludwig, he is mein bruder and he stays with ME!" Prussia then lashed out with his dagger at Austria intent on showing his cousin that he would not allow his to conspire.

Roderich did not find the little attitude of his little cousin accepting. He simply walked over to Prussia, and with the flick of his wrist, gave a sound smack to Prussia's face, and grabbed Ludwig roughly by the arm. He sneered, showing the smaller Gilbert that he was not going to be taken on by such a boy.

"Enough of this Gilbert...I am taking Ludwig." He held the child firmly making way for the door. Ludwig called out, scared, and starting to cry. Prussia had felt the sting across his face and fell backward, he couldn't believe this was happening, it was like a terrible nightmare, but he felt not sadness now but intense anger and tried to scramble to his feet.

"AUSTRIA! AUSTRIA! YOU ARSCHLOCH!" He screamed tears in his eyes, making an inner promise to himself to get Austria back for this. Roderich just looked to his cousin, and adjusted his glasses, while rolling his eyes, and keeping a firm grip on Ludwig.

"There isn't anything you can do...the Knights will be here for you later, until then, say goodbye to your bruder so we can be on our way." Ludwig was now crying, and wiggling harder, reaching out for his brother while he screamed out.

"Nein! Nein Gilbert...don't let him take meeeeeeeee!" Ludwig now had large tears streaming down his face. Austria simply picked him up under his arm, and looked to his other cousin while Gilbert gasped, and tried to run after him.

"Bruder...don't...don't cry don't worry I will get you back!" He said as he saw how scared his bruder was and how seeing that this situation was quickly turning into something he couldn't not handle. Holding the boy, Austria looked to his cousin.

"Gilbert...I am only doing this for the fact that I care, and its what Onkel would want. You can not take care of yourself, or Ludwig. Look at the states of both of you! Ludwig will surly get sick, and he is too little. He will come to my mansion, and that's final." Austria looked sternly at Gilbert more. "You both need some distance, and he will get that with me. No worries. No hard feelings..." Ludwig looked to his brother, and sniffling, and sobbing, he was let down to say goodbye. The child quickly ran over to Gilbert and embraced him tightly.

"Ich liebe dich Gilbert...*sniff*. I don't know when I will see you again..." He leaned in, crying hard. Austria stood and waited. "Ludwig...come on...I haven't the time..."

Prussia gripped his little brother and held onto him tightly, it was the last connection he felt he had to Vati was Ludwig, his last flesh and blood. Austria had no idea how terrible it was of him to do this. He couldn't even imagine life without his little brother, and if Germania was alive, he would have not wanted them separated. It just was not fair, at all.

"It wont be for very long Ludie, I promise I will get you back very soon, you be brave and don't forget the things Vati has taught us." He said looking at him strait into his eyed and then kissed his brothers small lips and then stood up and glared at Austria. "You better take gut care of him, if I find you mistreated him I SWEAR TO YOU, I will take your vital regions from you VIOLENTLY!" He threatened.

Ludwig gave his brother one more embrace, and wiping his tears, he slowly walked over to his older cousin, and grabbed his hand. Austria looked back, and nodded his head in a stern sense.

"You have nothing to worry about Gilbert. He needs care and nutrition. And I know you will see him again, no worries, but do not threaten me...I have no qualms about dealing with you in an appropriate manner if such an instance arises." He waved a finger, and held his cousin tightly.

Prussia did not stand down from glaring at Austria almost gritting his teeth. he wanted desperately to say more threatening to Austria but did not want Ludwig's last views of him to be that of him screaming obscenities but kept a stern look trying his hardest to look brave. Austria walked outside now holding Ludwig and as he stepped out of the house he saw the approaching Knights and nodded, they would take care of Prussia and he then could feel no guilt at leaving Prussia as he was, they were instructed to take good care of him. Ludwig looked back, and waved to his brother, being dragged along, and going to his new home, which he knew he would be taken care of. As the Knights approached, the head horseman who was called Herr Alaric. He was a gentle older nation with a black beard, mustache, and donned the knight armor and gear. Sitting atop his white stead, he sat still, alongside his men behind him. He waited until the child came outside. Prussia stayed inside the house, he heard horses approaching but if they wanted him so BADLY they would have to come in and get him, he slumped down on a stool and poked at the smoldering fire that still had not taken off well and felt and the edge of despair over the entire situation, he didn't want to go with the stupid knights or whoever they were, if Austria had contacted them, then they were probably stupid and not at all awesome, no he would stay here, he didn't need anyone. Seeing as the child was inside, and did not look like he was coming out, the head knight needed to take action, after all, they were on order to come claim the child, and get on with the day. It was quite busy in the castle, and much to do, training to complete, and orders to follow. Alaric sensing that the child might be taking his time, got off the horse, and walked to the door, rapping on it slightly.

"Young nation of Prussia...please come out lad...there is no one here to harm you." Prussia frowned when he heard the voice and the knocking, how stupid of them he subconsciously wrapped his feet around the stood as if to set himself. The young nation yelled out as loudly as he could.

"NEIN, I don't need you. I am just fine and awesome by myself you can just LEAVE my VATI'S LAND NOW!" He scaled out angrily, deeper inside plotting against Austria, he was still in shock that his cousin had betrayed him and his brother this way, it was appalling if only Vati was still alive he would never have allowed this. The knight looked back at the others, and then with a slightly worried look upon his face, walked closer to the door. He peered in, and was hesitant.

"Young sir...you are not fine. With word from your cousin, he said you were to be taken care of. Our sole intention is to help you, and well...we would be most honored to have you become a Teutonic Knight alongside us. You would be the youngest member to be accepted, but we are willing to train you, and everything. Please Herr Prussia?" Prussia blinked as he heard the tone change, he turned his head to look at the door.

"H-how do I know you are REALLY Teutonic knights? My cousin is sneaky. What if you are really bandits POSING as knights and are really just planning to kidnap me and make me your SLAVE?"

Prussia said skeptically, he really couldn't be too sure of anything Austria said and these were indeed strangers. Alaric turned back to the others, and held out his hand. Within moments, the others, which were about seven disembarked off their bays, and stood ground. he had them walk over, and the head knight had them reveal their icons on their chain mail. He looked to the door.

"Come see Master Prussia, see how we are not out to hurt you. Your cousin and you may butt heads, but he does care." Prussia unwrapped his feet from the stool and started to make his way to the door still keeping his dagger gripped in his hand ready to use it if he had to, he frowned and was on his guard and inched over to the door and looked out, he blinked as he saw them men so tall and strong, their tunics as white as the snow...his eyes wide now.

"H-how can I be sure...you could have killed some knights and taken their uniforms" He said still suspicious. The main knight just shook his head.

"Nein little one...we would never let that happen, as we are undefeated knights who roam the plains. Nothing can get in the middle of us, and I ask you to please come outside...it will be fine, in face..." Alaric moved aside, and one of his men pulled alongside a white pony galloping steady. The knight walking with it also held an outfit for the boy. "Specially for you...his name is Clove..." Prussia was now in awe, had the nightmare turned into a dream?

"Is...is this really for me?" He looked to the pony, and it was glorious. He had never had something as wonderful and large. He never even got to really have a pet. "You really want me to join you and become a knight?" The young nation looked up, and said now in shock at this turn of events, he then frowned and looked up at Alaric. "Why?"


	2. Gilbert the Knight

Alaric smiled, and looked down at the little one. He then got down on one knee and took up the child's chin in his hands, and gave him a solid stare. This little one was scared, tired, and malnourished. The knight was sure the little nation had not had proper care since his Vater passed on, and he was doing the best he could have for him and his little brother. Gilbert needed someone, there was no way the knights were going to let this child stay here alone. Speaking up with a smile, Alaric spoke to the child softly.

"You remind me of my little one...Etzel..." The man looked down with a slight look of discontent. "Sadly he and my beloved wife were killed by some evil persons, I er...still haven't an idea of whom it might be. Its something that has plagued me for a long time. I very much want you to be with us, and yes...this pony is for you. With training and hard work, you will train to become a knight...but right now, you are an honorary knight little one."

Prussia thought about what Alaric said for a moment. He put his head down, sad and upset for his Vati's passing, and now hearing about Alaric's family. He then thought about his current situation, alone in Vati's cabin without his brother. It was hard to think about being alone there. Vati was everyone to him, the smell of him was still around the cabin, and the little one wouldn't be able to stay there much longer, as he would surly starve. He sighed, then there with Alaric, and the pony. Being able to train so he could some day have his revenge on Austria and take his brother back, Prussia nodded.

"Ja, I want to learn to fight, I want to be strong and awesome, I want to make my Vati proud and I want to someday kick the shizer out of that verdammit Austria. "He said clenching his fist ready to move forward in his life and start this new adventure. Alaric stood up, and winking, shook his finger at the boy.

"Now, now little one. One does not train and become a knight to specifically hurt others. We are sworn to protect and serve one another. If however some others of a terrible nation come between us, then we take care of the situation. You simply can not want to kick the ahem...shizer out of someone. And...little boys should not use that sort of language so abruptly." He walked over to his horse, and looked to his men. "Alright gents...we must get back." He then looked to Gilbert. "And you young gentleman...come, get on your pony, and off we ride. Please make sure you have anything you hold dear from your home, as we shall not be returning."

Prussia nodded and frowned just a little bit, it seemed that being a knight was maybe a little bit tricky, but he would just hold in that vengeful thinking and not share his aspirations of it, afraid that they wouldn't teach him if they knew what he was planning, he could do that, when hearing they would not be returning here his eyes grew wide and he held up both hands.

"Ach, just a moment I...I will be right back!" He then took off, and went towards the barn. Inside, he already had his dagger that Vati had given him, but he needed one more important thing. Reaching the barn, he rolled a barrel up to the wall and climbed up and grabbed his most precious of possessions, the crop, the old leather worn crop felt so wonderful and natural in his hands. He held it there lovingly for a moment and took one last look around the barn, it was sad to leave all of Vati's tools and things here. Perhaps it was for the best, he couldn't use any of them correctly yet, and maybe it was best to leave Vati's things as he left them in his memory. As he stood there, he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to a happier time when it was just him, Ludwig, and Vati. Something happening in the loving confines of their dining room, and laughing over wheat cakes, and bacon. Gilbert sitting in his chair, glancing to his father, the strong, and powerful Ancient nation he was. Opening his eyes, the child clung to his memory, and held his most prized possession. He nodded and swiped a tear away absently, and then closed the barn door, latching it tightly. The little nation sighed and then turned around ready to start forward. "I'm ready now." Prussia said this with a smile on his face standing there. An over sized dull dagger in his belt and a worn crop gripped tightly in his hand.

"Did you check everything in the cottage little one? Remember, once we leave, we are not going to come back, so go back and check everything alright. I will wait here." Gilbert looked up to the knight, and his eyes widened. Of course, he had to make sure there were things in the cottage he had not forgot. Running from where he was standing, he arrived to the door, and swung it open. He then closed it, for the privacy, and looked around. Glancing to the wood scrubbed table where so many meals had been consumed, he saw Gilbird peeping there, and eating what looked like the few remaining bits of crumbs from some sort of food. The nation quickly ran over, and grabbed up the little bird gently into his hands.

"Ooooh...Gilbird...I almost left you behind, and...and I am so sorry." *sniff* He grabbed up the little yellow creature, and placed it on top of his head for the moment. Looking around, he walked from the dining room, and waltzed down to the bedrooms. He arrived to his and Ludwig's bedroom, seeing the disheveled blankets, and pillows strewn about. He walked closer to the bed, and reached over, grabbing a stuffed animal dog Ludwig used to sleep with. Roderich had not allowed the little one to take any toys with him, which upset Gilbert. He grabbed it up, and held it close. "You will always be with my Ludie..." He sniffled more, and then walked out of the room, ready to leave, but something made him glance over to his father's room. It was dark, and slightly drafty. Gilbert walked in, and looked to the large bed. It too was slightly messy, as the boys would sometimes sleep in the bed, together, taking in the smell of the Ancient nation. Gilbert hung his head, and pouted a little. "_Ich vermisse dich Vater_..." (I miss you father.) He sighed, and then walked out of the room, closing the door. Everything was set, Gilbert was ready. "Come on Gilbird, there is nothing left for us here." Walking out, he slammed the door and looked to Alaric giving a nod.

Alaric looked to the little one ready to head back, and he smiled. There was an already grown up look about the child, and in a strange, but comforting notion, he knew the young nation was going to be alright, and in his heart, though he would not divulge directly with Prussia, he would take care of him. The nation was a lot stronger than he perceived himself to be, and with days to come, Gilbert would know this. Alaric walked back to his horse, but looked back at his men wavering and directing his hand.

"Gents, go ahead and journey ahead first, I am going to help the young Gilbert, and pack his belongings. We ride into the night, and arrive at a quarter past eight. Once we have arrived, nourishment will be provided. To the round room." He held out his hand, and the others started off. Alaric then walked back to the boy. "Come, I will load your belongings onto Clove, and..." The knight raised an eyebrow looking to the new little member on top of Gilbert's head. "Ah, so we have a new little traveling companion I see?" Gilbert looked up to Alaric, and he cocked his head slightly confused, but then realized that the elder man was talking about his pet, and he blushed, grinning.

"Ja, this is Gilbird. He is an orphan...kind of like me and Ludwig...had become..." The little nation kicked his boot to the ground, and bit back on his lip, but then looked back up to the knight. "I promise he will not be a burden, and he eats very, very little..." Alaric got closer, and bent down onto one knee. His eyes softened, and he smiled.

"Your little friend is of course welcome to the castle. I do trust you will take care of him ja?" Petting the little bird, Alaric then stood up. "Come, I will help you onto your pony. You will ride alongside me, and I will welcome you to your new home. There are many fine amenities once we arrive. Now then, as I stated before, you do have everything you need ja?" The small nation looked up, his crimson eyes still having hints of tears in them, and Gilbert rubbed them away, nodding his head.

"I got what I need right here." Prussia said very seriously holding his prized items and indeed held them with care. He saw no need for anything more as these were his most prized possessions besides the pants he was wearing. Prussia then frowned a little looking up, the Knight Alaric used lots of different words he was not sure of. "What's amenities? Can they be eaten?"

Prussia didn't want to admit how terribly hungry he was, he and Ludwig had been living off of whatever dried foods that had been left in the house since Vati passed. Leaning down, Alaric grabbed up the boy into his arms, and placed him on the white pony. He then carefully took the items that Prussia held.

"I am just going to take these and tie them down to Clove." He smiled, and pinned them down. Then clearing his throat, he then responded to the boy, while getting on his own horse. "Amenities are something of physical or material comfort. You will be housed in your own bedroom suite, and we will be having a bountiful meal of turkey legs, brat wurst, potato dumplings, salmon cakes, and oh so many other things. We men have hearty appetites." He clicked his heels and started off. "Come little one, let's ride."

Prussia's mouth watered at the foods listed it had been so long since he had hot food that his stomach felt it was caved in and he was very eager now to go with Alaric and tried to make his horse move forward by bouncing up and down, unfortunately Vati had been unable to teach him riding before he left, and since he had only ever ridden with Vati in his lap or holding on behind him he wasn't quite sure of the leg commands he tried to lean to grab his crop, that usually made the horses go. Smiling, Alaric looked back and seeing as the child had not gotten his pony to get going, so he saw that the child had gotten out his crop, and his eyes widened.

"_Nein_...little one, don't use that on your pony, he is still smaller in age, and that will most likely hurt. Please...um...do you know how to ride a horse? Is there anything I can do?"

Prussia did not heed Alaric's words and sudden struck the pony's rear flank with the crop, he had seen Vati use the crop before to make horses go fast, and he wanted now to go very fast to get to that yummy food, but the young pony not used to being treated roughly let out a neigh and reared up getting spooked and Prussia let out a sharp cry and tried to hold onto the reins but was on his way to being knocked off. Gilbird peeped and flew off his head as the child landed onto the ground with a thud to his bottom.

"_NEIN_! GILBERT _NEIN_!" Alaric walked hastily got off his horse, and managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground. The pony ran over to the side, and was whinnying and slightly upset. The knight shook his head, and was slightly upset. He stroked the child's face. "Gilbert...GILBERT! Little one, you can not treat the pony in such a way! Ugh...oh dear, or dear. Are you alright?" Prussia felt only a little shaken and nodded his head still gripping the crop with white fist.

"W-what a terrible pony..." He said trying to regain himself, not wanting to show how scared he had just been. The elder knight just shook his head, and grabbed up the boy into his arms and walked over to his bay, and set the child down.

"Here...sit on my horse, and I will have Clove trail behind. Once we get to our destination, and its been a couple of days, I will teach you how to ride, until then you will stay off of him, trouble awaits if you ride yourself." He left Gilbert, and then walked over to the pony, and made sure it was okay. Once that was done, he walked over, and got onto his horse, having Gilbert sit in front of him. Prussia blushed a little at this, he had wished Vati would have had time to teach him to ride before he had gone, it would have made things much more awesome.

"Do you have to be able to ride a horse to be a knight?" He asked, not really sure exactly what all it took to be a Teutonic Knight, but was wanting to learn, but horse riding looked as if it was harder than it seemed especially when you were by yourself on a horse, Gilbert wasn't afraid of horses, its was just getting them to do what the wanted that seemed to be a new frustration to him. Holding the child tightly, he spoke gently.

"Ayah Midnight, go!" He clicked his heels into the horses sides, and the two were off. Looking down to the boy, and smiled. "Ja, little one, every knight must be properly trained and must know how to ride a horse, and properly use a sword, and well...it requires much patience and discipline. I do hope you are prepared. So we must get going, I am sure your tummy is rumbling." Prussia nodded, his stomach was indeed rumbling, and the jostling of the horse did not make it any easier to bear.

"I am already highly skilled at a dagger and a crop!" Prussia said hoping this was an impressive skill, and that it would show that he had already mastered some very amazing weapons. While the two rode, Alaric smiled to himself, as he could not see the boy's face.

"Though you are skilled with crops and daggers, you my little one will most likely not use those weapons anymore. I do however have a sword that you will be allowed to use. It is slightly smaller though, to be adjusted to your height." The knight squinted his eyes. The others were well ahead of him, but it was alright, the man would take his time, and make sure Prussia was well taken care of.

"B-but crops are the most amazing and awesome thing! I would think fancy knights like you would know all about how to use them!, they are great for smacking and attacking your enemies from behind!" Prussia explained thinking maybe these knights were not all as great as they seemed, if they could not understand the value of the skill of a well placed crop. he was too focused on his crop he didn't even notice the bit about getting to use a sword. The traveled and the castle was in the midst. Chuckling, the knight just nodded his head.

"Well little one, I am not saying that the crop isn't a great and powerful weapon. Its main use really is to train a horse. If you are dead set on using it though, perhaps we can find a way for you to use it still, but like I said, you will have a sword to use. Now then...we have reached the castle. Let me help you down." Alaric dismounted from Midnight, and then reached out his arms, and pulled the boy, setting him on the ground. "Alright then, let's get your belongings, and then we will have you come inside. Food awaits." Prussia still not paying attention yet to the words sword, but only to the word food. He grabbed at his stomach.

"Food!, where is it?" He said eager and started to step forward looking around seeing if he could maybe smell what direction it was in, his hunter's instinct turning on, leaving Alaric, the horse and his belongings in search of what he was literally starving for. Shaking his head, Alaric grabbed the belongings, and tied up the horse and pony. He then quickly followed the boy in and walked behind him. Catching up, he grabbed the boy's hand, as the castle was large, and he did not want Gilbert to get into trouble and lost.

"Come little one...down to the main feast hall, where you will meet the others, and there you will indulge in your hungers delight." Prussia was now getting impatient and excited, he wanted the food so badly, he could now smell it and started to pull at Alaric's hand

"Hurry, hurry before its all gone!" He said not sure how much they had, but hearing the voices of other men, he was sure were knights and was afraid he might be left out, not sure how things worked here.

"Haha, alright little one, but it is a plentiful feast. You really ought not to worry about there not being enough food. It is plentiful." He lead the child in, and once arriving, the other knights stopped talking, eating, and turned their attention to the two standing there. Alaric placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and stood still for a moment. "Gents...I welcome a new member to the Teutonic Knights...Gilbert Beilschmidt. Three cheers men!"

Alaric then grabbed up the boy, and held him high, sitting the nation on his shoulder, and all the knights stood up, holding up their tankards of ale, and yelled out for the boy. Then letting him down, Alaric smiled, and lead the boy to a seat, which was next to him, and there before him were a mountain of food. Prussia was in awe, for the first time in his life, all eyes were on him, not looking at him with glares or disapproval, but in high spirits and almost admiration, he liked the feeling of everyone looking at him this way, feelings of being the very center of attention, he smiled but then second this was the most food he had ever seen in his whole life, so many kinds and things he had never seen, a few familiar dishes but larger portions than he ever though imaginable, he was starving as he sat there but then suddenly felt himself balk as he had no idea where to start. Sitting alongside the boy, all the other knights looked at him, smiling, and clapping, Alaric looked to them, he spoke.

"Eat and drink hearty men. Tomorrow we shall train, practice, and show little Gilbert here what needs to be done." He waved his hand, and then looked to the boy. "Now then...I am sure you are hungry, dig in, and have anything you wish. Eat till you are full." The knight grabbed up a mutton leg, and bit into it, eating hearty, and taking a sip of his beverage. He then held out a tankard. "Met little one? It will make you big and strong?"

Prussia looked around smiling at all the knights beaming now at the attention, he really was starting to love this new place and felt energy in the hair and excitement at the idea of training, he was about to reach for a leg of turkey when he heard words that he had thought he would never be said to him he froze his hand at the turkey leg and looked up in shock at Alaric.

"W-what...M-met? I...I can have Met?" He squeaked the last part, it was now official, Prussia had been won over 100% and his new allegiance was to Alaric and the Teutonic Knights. Chewing, and then swallowing, then taking a sip of his beverage, Alaric looked down.

"Oh, well...of course you can have some, but its a wee bit strong, so I tend to take a little at a time, otherwise a bludger of a headache. Here, I will pour you a small glass." The knight picked up a small tankard which with Prussia's size was still slightly large. Alaric poured some, having it slosh around, and he passed it over to the boy. "Bottoms up lad. Eat well...and then I will show you to your quarters."

Prussia now held the tankard with both hands almost reverently, he couldn't believe this, it truly was a dream come true, he closed his eyes and then put the drink to his lips and took a large swallow, what hit the back of his throat was shocking to say the least, it burned and he was suddenly afraid he was going to be forced to spew it out to keep from choking his face turned red and he closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow first then started to go into a coughing fit, the soured drink burning his whole mouth and throat as it went down, he was gasping for breath. Looking to the boy, Alaric looked down, watching the little nation drinking. He smiled, and most likely knew that the little one was not thoroughly enjoying it, but it might have been because he was trying to be a big nation about it. He set a hand down on the child's back, and rubbed it gently.

"Little one, you don't have to drink it so quickly. It needs to be sipped. Slowly okay? And have some more food. You mustn't drink that on an empty stomach. Go on and have something to eat too."

Prussia's eyes were watering and the idea of trying to push aside the stingy flavor in his mouth he grabbed veraciously at the food in front of him shoving turkey, potatoes and bread into his mouth till his cheeks were stretched to capacity, it tasted good as much as he could taste with his mouth stuffed and still burning he had some trouble chewing but managed fairly enough swallowing it down then after the food started hitting his system he started to eat a little slower but still grabbing at all he could, he then looked to Alaric.

"Y-you know I always thought met would taste better than that, Vati always made it sound gut, but he never let me have any. I once switched my milk with his met, and boy was he surprised. Though, he didn't find it very funny afterwords." The little one sat there, thinking, and then looked back up. "H-He would probably still be upset had he known that I tried it..."

The little one slightly sighed, and stayed quiet for a moment. Prussia hated to speak ill of Vati but felt compelled to say so. Watching the child cram the food into his mouth, the knight just shook his head, and smiled. He hadn't corrected the boy, only because he was surrounded by all men, and no one was there to teach them manners. He swallowed, and set a hand on the boy's back. Looking serious now, as the child had mentioned his elder.

"Well little one, your Vati was a very important person to you, I am sure of it. Parents have a different way of handling things. I am sure he might have wanted you to wait because you were so small. Me on the other hand, I allowed you to try it, and I am guessing you don't like it so much, but you know, give it another try, it might grow on you. You never know. Are you enjoying everything though?" Prussia shook his head what Alaric said made a lot of sense.

"Ja all the food is very gut, I haven't had gut meat since Vati passed." He paused for a moment and looked at the tankard of half drunken met. "Is this the only sort of met you got? Isn't there a sort of met that is...sweeter tasting?" Prussia had to ask, he didn't want to appear ungrateful and was dampened a bit at the flavor of the met, and swirled it a little in his cup looking down. Wiping his mouth, Alaric looked to the boy, and laughed.

"Ah well, that is a slightly more bitter met, but eh...wait, um...let me see." He looked over and grabbed up a bottle _Kirsche_ (cherry) met. He took a new tankard, and poured some into it, and then handed it to the boy. "Here try this, it has a hint of cherries, and you might like this one."

Prussia was glad that Alaric wasn't mad at him for asking and took the new Kirsche met to his lips and this time sipped it instead of trying to down it all the way like before, it still had a burn to it, but it was quickly replaced by a sweet flavor that teased his tongue before disappearing, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mmmm Ja! Ja, this is much better, its still a little burny, but its much better." He smacked his lips and continued to sip it feeling his cheeks start to warm up and he suddenly felt more happy inside. "Mmm I LIKE _KIRSCHE_!" He said more louder after finishing the tankard and slapped it down on the table. Alaric laughed, but then took the bottle. He had allowed the child to drink, but needed to limit.

"Oh dear, alright Gilbert...something tells me you have had enough of the met. Why don't you have some water now. Too much of this drink will make one sick, believe me, we have all been there. If you are finished with your meal however, I can show you to your room, where a very special outfit awaits you." Prussia was in a fit of giggles and then hiccuped and reached out for the bottle with both hands.

"Aww wanna one more preashh?" He said laughing at a joke only he seemed to know about, these knights were really jolly folks he felt so at home. Two other knights, one burly with red hair, and a more slender gentleman with long grey hair tied back looked over, and smiled.

"Haha, Alaric...you got the wee one drunk now? I would at least think you would have waiting till his first kill!" This was coming from the gray haired one named Stefan. Alaric looked over.

"Ja, Ja...I will be taking him to his room." He grabbed the bottle from the boy, and then stood up clearing his throat. "Come Gilbert, we must get you to your room. Ally oooop!" He grabbed up the boy, and slumped him over his shoulder. "Like a little sack of potatoes."

Prussia was in a happy world and it was clear he would be a happy drunk as he aged, he laughed and giggled over Alaric's shoulder and waved to the other knights and then blew them a kiss

"I love it here!..you knights are...are AWESOME, AWESOME KNIGHTS even if you have no CROPS!" He said blowing more kisses. The knight waved to the others, and pat the boy's little bottom, as the two walked out. There was laughter heard from the feast hall, and Alaric nodded to them, walking out of the room. He approached a set of stone steps and climbed up them. Through the twists and turns, he soon arrived in a well lit dwelling. There it displayed a large bed, with reindeer pelts. Tapestries, and other furniture. He walked over to the bed, and set the boy down. There beside him was the child's Teutonic outfit.

"Little one...I suppose it is a good time to have you get some rest...and this is for you." Prussia was all smiles and giddy, he felt so good still, warm and fuzzy and happy, happier than he had since Vati had passed, he saw the tunic and hugged it, not really sure what it was but it was happy he knew it.

"_D-Danke_ *hic* Alaric...its just w-what I always wanted and it hash pants too!" He then put the tunic down and then threw his arms around Alaric and hugged him nuzzling his face into him happily. "_Itch liber ditch_ *hic* Alaric."


End file.
